


Those Are Mine

by miltonicsimile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, basically crack tbh, boo has a cat, idk what this is even, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: Seungkwan discovers his cat has been stealing men's socks and underwear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol my friend sent me a prompt and this is what became of it
> 
> enjoy!

Seungkwan fought to unlock his apartment door, balancing his cup of coffee in one hand and his steaming takeout in the other. He dug through his pocket for his keys, only to promptly drop them with an almost mocking jingle.

Seungkwan took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. Then he bent down to retrieve them, only to be awkwardly halted by his long umbrella hooked over his wrist, restricting his movements. He cursed the weather app on his phone for lying about rain. It had been cloudy, but not a drop fell.

Dejectedly, Seungkan put the umbrella over the doorknob and then grabbed his keys, and _finally_ unlocked the door.

Inside he struggled to find the light switch, tripping over Pepero who weaved between his feet. When the small apartment was finally lit he set his coffee and food on the coffee table before hanging his wet coat and umbrella by the door.

“Hey! That’s not for you!” Seungkwan chided his cat who was sniffing the food in his absence.

He plopped down on the couch and Pepero jumped into his lap, rubbing her face into his neck purring loudly.

“What did you do today?” He asked, petting the cat’s black cheeks. The rest of the cat was white, save for her feet and tail.

Pepero looked up at him with large green eyes. They reminded Seungkwan of how the woman at the Humane Society had called her Marbles when she was a kitten. He hadn’t thought Marbles suited her then, and it was probably for the best when Pepero revealed to be the type of cat that liked to go exploring. How silly would it be to go asking around saying he lost his Marbles?

“Mreooow.” Pepero replied, her entire body vibrating.

“Oh, really!” Seungkwan cooed, scratching her under her chin. “That does sound like a predicament. You handled it well though.”

Pepero rolled on back in his lap, exposing her soft belly. “Mreow.”

“I think you had a busier day than me.” He said rubbing the soft fur. “All I did today was go to class then make coffee for rude pretentious businessmen. Your day was definitely better.”

Seungkwan’s stomach growled and Perpero startled, jumping from his lap to the other end of the couch. He laughed and reached for his food on the coffee table. Opening it, he breathed in the rich flavours, the steaming noodles warmed his face as he took a bite.

He smiled, mouth full of food, at Pepero who watched him from the other end of the couch.

Later, after he had showered Seungkwan, he climbed into bed with a yawn. It had been a long, and rather frustrating day.

He sat in bed, watching Pepero stroll into the bedroom leisurely, before pouncing on his feet beneath the blankets. He played with her for a few minutes, moving his feet slowly to one side of his bed, watching her tail twitch and then quickly moved to the other side.

Seungkwan laughed as Pepero grabbed his feet and tried to bite through the blanket. He reached to grab her, to save his toes, but she darted off the bed and under it.

He sighed and go out of bed. “Pepero, come on. It’s bedtime.” He knelt down, looking under the bed. “What’s the point of having a cat if she doesn’t cuddle with you?”

He could see her white body and a pile of clothes in the far corner. He stretched, laying on his stomach and tried to grab her.

“Why do you hate me, Pepero? This isn’t how you treat someone who saved you from a shelter, loves you unconditionally, and most importantly, buys you expensive fancy cat food when I, myself am a broke ass student?” Seungkwan pulled her out, claws biting in his arms.

“What’s this?” Along with Pepero, he had grabbed several pairs of men’s underwear and socks. They were name brand but plain black, even the unmatched socks. They weren’t his, Seungkwan liked bright colours and fun patterns.

Holding them up for inspection, he decided they were likely a tad too small for him, considering his ass.

He raised Pepero up and frowned at her. “Have you been stealing some poor man’s undergarments?”

Pepero didn’t respond.

He let her go and reached under his bed grabbing the rest of the socks and underwear. There were two pairs of boxers, three briefs, and seven unpaired socks. How long had his silly cat been stealing these? They looked like they all likely belonged to the same man, same size and style. But who? How?

Seungkwan knew how. He had always liked fresh air and had the habit of leaving his balcony door open. The building’s balconies all had about a foot ledge connecting the front of them all and deep windows. He had seen Pepero climb between them, making her way to the ground many times.

He wasn’t worried after he realized she was too concerned about where her next meal would come from not to come home each night. But he hadn’t thought his cat would go exploring and bring back someone’s undergarments.

He sighed, gathering up the clothing and putting it in a pile on top of his dresser. Pepero was in his bed, curled up and asleep. Seungkwan climbed in next to her and turned off the light. He couldn’t help but let out a laugh. That poor guy must have noticed by now someone is stealing his clothes, and Seungkwan doubted the guy guessed it was a cat. I’ll have to try and find him, he thought closing his eyes. But how?

~

Seungkwan was woken with a start.

The fire alarm was blaring, loud and demanding.

He rushed out of bed, racing for the door. He stuffed his feet into his sandals and reached for the door. Pepero .

He raced from room to room, calling her name over the insistent blare of the alarm. He threw on the light in the bathroom and saw her, shaking behind the toilet. He grabbed her and headed for the door. He grabbed his jacket and put it on, zipping it up with her inside.

Seungkwan stepped into the hall and saw his neighbours all making their way down the hall to the stairs.

“Someone probably pulled the alarm.” A voice said with a yawn from behind him.

Seungkwan turned to find a man, probably about his age wearing nothing but a pair of slippers and his underwear.

“Which is you know, pretty freaking annoying at three in the morning.”

“Yeah.” Seungkwan replied, hoping his neighbour would accept his lame response as half asleep, not distracted by how hot and basically naked he was.

Outside a fire truck's light flashed, pulled up onto the curb. Everyone was in various states of undress, though Seungkwan couldn’t help but notice everyone else had managed to cover themselves more than the man who still stood next to him.

Pepero stuck her head out, much calmer now.

“Hey!” The nudist neighbour exclaimed, petting her under her chin. “I know you!”

“You do?” Seungkwan asked, brows furrowed.

“Yeah! This little bugger is always on my balcony. One time I left the door open and found her sleeping on my couch.”

Seungkwan laughed, semi horrified. “I am so sorry! She is too curious for her own good!”

“It’s alright,” He laughed back. “No harm done.”

“I’m Seungkwan by the way,” He stuck out his free hand, the other holding up the cat inside in jacket. “And this is Pepero.”

“I’m Hansol.” He replied with a warm smile, shaking his hand.

Seungkwan couldn’t help be hyper aware of how attractive he was, and how naked. His hair was dark and thick, falling into his smiling eyes. Hansol’s pale skin was almost luminescent under the street lights, his entire body was smooth, lightly toned and - he stopped himself. He shouldn’t be checking out his neighbour when he was on the street basically naked.

Seungkwan glanced down at the ground...but couldn’t help but let his gaze travel down the other’s body, stopping at his underwear. And not in a pervy way. Plain, name brand, black boxers. And Hansol had seen Pepero in his apartment.

He mentally cursed his cat. Of all the men whose underwear you could steal, why Hansol’s? Why his super hot neighbour? Why?

“So what do you do, Seungkwan?” Hansol asked, running his hand through his hair. Seungkwan’s eyes widened at the movement. Was he doing this on purpose to taunt him?

“Oh, I uh, I’m a student.” He replied, distracted as Hansol stretched his arms in the arm. “And a barista part time.”

Hansol nodded. “That must suck, having to go to school and work at the same time. My parents pay for everything and I can hardly manage to just go to school sometimes.”

“It’s not so bad.” He tried to shrug.

Pepero was asleep, Seungkwan cradled her body at the bottom of his jacket. He was suddenly aware that he probably did not look his hottest. He was wearing a pair of shorts, an old shirt, his sandals, and his jacket which currently held a cat making him look pregnant. He didn’t even want to consider how crazy his hair looked, or how puffy his already big cheeks must be.

“Looks like we can head back in.” Hansol said, gesturing to the slow movement of the crowd towards the building.

They climbed the stairs together, Seungkwan conscious of Hansol’s immediate presence behind him all six flights. When they got to their floor after what seemed like an eternity, Seungkwan learned that Hansol only one door down from him. How had Seungkwan never known he lived next to a sexgod all this time? Clearly, Pepero did though.

“Well, goodnight Seungkwan.” Hansol said, opening his door.

“Are you missing any underwear?” Seungkwan blurted out.

Hansol raised an eyebrow. “How would you know if I was?”

Seungkwan felt the colour rising in his cheeks. “Pepero...I found she has a stash of men’s underwear and socks…”

“And you thought they might be,” Hansol paused, smirking. “My size?”

Seungkwan’s face burned as he nodded. “Yes?”

“Well let’s see if they are then.” Hansol closed his door and walked towards him. He followed Seungkwan inside, who deposited the sleeping furball Pepero onto the couch.

“Uh, in here.” He said, Hansol trailing him into the bedroom. He grabbed the stolen garments and dumped them onto the bed.

“Yup,” Hansol chuckled. “Those are mine.”

“I’m so sorry! I only found them last night and I wouldn’t have let Pepero out if I knew she was stealing your underwear and socks! I swear! I just feel so bad keeping her inside all the time, so I leave my balcony door open. But if I had known she was going to go steal, of all in the building, the hot guy next door’s underwear? Well let me tell you, she would have lost those outdoor privileges long ago.” Seungkwan shook his head dramatically. “I’m just so embarrassed! I mean, I’m not sure if making a sign and posting it downstairs asking if anyone is missing clothing is worse than finding out myself by seeing you in yours! This is just a really embarrassing mess, and I’m sorry my cat’s an asshole.”

“You think I’m hot?”

Seungkwan froze. “Did I say that?”

Hansol smirked at him again. “Yeah, you did.”

“Can we pretend that I didn’t?” Seungkwan asked, falling to the bed, ready for the sweet embrace of death.

“Nah, let’s not.” Hansol laughed.

Seungkwan frowned up at Hansol, trying not to look at the muscles in his stomach move as he laughed. “Are you sure? I think it will save me from an early death of shame and embarrassment. Do you really want to be responsible for that?”

“No, you’re right I don’t. Then I would never get the chance to have that ass of yours in my face again.”

Seungkwan kicked at him, suppressing a smile. “Excuse me? Is that how you talk to your neighbour?”

“Is this how you treat your neighbour?” Hansol shot back, grabbing Seungkwan’s foot. “Physical assault? That’s not very neighbourly Seungkwan.”

He sat up, wrenching his foot from Hansol’s hold and gave him a disapproving look. “Going around basically naked isn’t very neighbourly either, Hansol.”

“Don’t see you complaining.”

Seungkwan let out a proper laugh. “Shut up, just take your stuff so I can go back to bed.”

Hansol gathered his things, shaking his head. “Alright then. I’ll let myself out so you can go to sleep, your highness.” He shut off the light. “See you around?”

“Maybe.” Seungkwan teased, pulling up his blanket. “No promises.”

Hansol sighed loudly, shaking his head. “Are you always like this?”

“Yes. Do you not like it?”

“No, I like it.” Hansol began to shut the door, arms full of his stolen clothes. “It’ll just take some getting used to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol pls comment what you thought and thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/checkinsbitch/)


End file.
